Jerky Jock Love
by HardcoreFudanshi
Summary: Ash is without a doubt the smartest boy in school, albeit a little condescending. Shen's the golden boy of the school and loved by everyone, except for those he picks on, and he's failing every class, save P.E. When Shen needs the help of his most picked on victim, how will he deal with it. Only to makes things worse the guy has a deep crush on him. This is a recipe of jerky angst!
1. Prologue

Jerky Jock Love

Prologue

 _Why Him?_

Ash sat cross legged underneath a small umbrella settled above to keep the sun away. He watched as the multitude of cars passed by all seemingly in a rush to someplace or the other. Taking a small sip of his sweet caramel frappe, he checked the time. The seconds clicked by on his small black wristwatch and suddenly he felt the urge to just roll his eyes and leave.

"He's late," He spoke to no one in particular, gathering small looks from the other customers seated around him. He waved them away telling them to mind their own business. Sighing, he tapped his fingers nonchalantly on the glass table. He had grown tired of waiting. He pulled out his small hand mirror and proceeded to brush his hair back down from where it had moved with the heat of the season. Just then he heard a small thud to the front of him and looked around his mirror into the brown eyes of Shen Woo.

"Took you long enough." Shen growled slightly.

"Hey! No lip or I'll pound you," Ash rolled his eyes once again.

This was going to be pure hell. Shen Woo, the school's golden child, as Ash liked to call him. He was, at some point, the captain of each sports theme at Howard High. Needless to say, the teen was held in high regard, he excelled extremely at everything he did. He had the hottest girlfriend, won the school multiple trophies, and the guy even had a fan club for fuck's sake. He excelled at everything, except grades. Ash couldn't fathom how the boy could play anything when he was failing nearly every class in his curriculum, save P.E. Ash was shocked when the widely-known 'king' of the school asked him for tutoring.

Unlike Shen, Ash was the total opposite. He wasn't a nerd by any means, but you could call him a genius. Crimson only attended school for sheer necessity. On his own time he practiced college work. If there wasn't something that he didn't know, he would find out. Ash hates bothersome things, and he finds schoolwork one of them. He'd decided early it would be better to learn coursework early so school wouldn't be so tiresome; therefore his infamy grew because of envy of his brilliance. Ash slightly smirked at his own thoughts.

"You going to order something or can we just get this over with already." Ash jumped slightly when he was pulled from his seat by the front of his shirt.

"Look here, fag. You don't talk to me like that, ever, and you're not going to start now!" Ash was released and fell back down into his chair with a scowl. This was why he hated this. Shen was a bully and Ash was his main victim. He never could understand why, but he had a general idea that his own no nonsense, sometimes bordering condescending, attitude attested to the way he was treated, but of course it's in a victim's nature to blame themselves for someone else's behavior and Ash would never become that person. He simply fixed his collar back to its original neatness and reached for his drink. Finishing it off and tossing it in the trash can standing next to him seemed to cause Shen's body to tense up. Shen mind went to dirty places as he saw the white cream stick itself to Ash's upper lip. He felt himself grow slightly hot, causing Ash to raise an eyebrow. Shen gestured for Ash to wipe his mouth and the other blushed slightly using his slight arms to clean the stain from his face.

This is what Ash was fearing the most. Though he didn't really want to admit it to himself, he liked Shen a lot. Ever since he first saw the guy shirtless in the gym's locker room, when he was covered in sweat no less, he harbored an embarrassing affection for the jerk. He didn't like Shen, but he liked him a lot. How fucked was this situation? Now for weeks, he was to tutor the guy personally at his or the other's house on as many subjects as he could. He just hoped he wouldn't embarrass himself or even worse, let his feelings for the other show. Ash doubted the jerk would take too kindly to another guy having impure thoughts about him.

' _Shen, please! Harde-,'_ Shen punched himself slightly in the head trying to cleanse it of those evil thoughts. This was so fucking weird. He didn't think about _anybody_ that way, let alone a guy. He prayed to the heavens that he wasn't blushing when he reached around to scratch the back of his neck out of embarrassment.

"Come on. Let's just get this over with so I can get back to Yuri." Ash nodded, grabbed his black and green backpack, and stood.

"Yeah."

 _A/N: Ahhh it feels kinda good to be writing again, maybe I'll draw some next. That'd all sounds fine and dandy, but I'll be focusing on this for a while like I said, that being said if I can keep Bravely Default out of my head, ahhhh I love me some Edea~! Anyway to all my lovely readers, please review, if you're a writer you know how good it feels to get responses to your works, if you aren't, it's a wonderful fucking feeling~! You should try it some time. Enough rambling. R &R please and I'll be inspired to get you the next chapter ASAP! Oh and for new folks who don't know this is a rewrite of my original story Meeting by Chance so If you wanna know how far the other readers are read that(though it's horrid to me now). So with the warnings for later, this story will contain yaoi, lemons, and eventual mpreg. Oh and angst out the ass~! Hehehe hope that doesn't run anyone off…_


	2. Mistakes and Consequences

Chapter 1

 _Mistakes and Consequences_

The two acquaintances walked toward Ash's apartment in silence. Ash carried his things held closely to him and Shen followed suit carrying his things over his back. Ash had to admit he had never had a more awkward moment in his life. There was a thick tension in the air that even a hand-to-hand specialist couldn't chop in half. Ash, in a halfhearted attempt at lightening the mood begin to hum. A piece of classical music he had learned of a long time ago. Moonlight Sonata was a song he loved for its pure nostalgia. Reminding him of his days when he was younger playing the violin and piano.

"Moonlight Sonata, huh?" Ash nearly jumped from the shock Shen had gave him from speaking when it was so silent. It was if the gods had willed away all the other human beings in the world. The streets were vacant and the streets saw no traffic, just Shen and Ash on a medium sized walk to the intelligent blonde's home. Ash smiled slightly.

"Yeah, you know it?" Shen smiled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Um, yeah. My mom likes a lot of classical music and I always thought it was kinda pretty." Shen laughed lightly, embarrassed for reasons unknown to neither him nor Ash.

Ash could honestly say Shen had genuinely evaded his expectations. He'd never had thought that Shen would never share a common interest with him during his lifetime. Well color him surprise when Shen began to name off his favorite pieces of music. It appeared that had more in common than he had initially thought as they both shared many favorite pieces. Before long their walk had ended and they both found themselves at the door of Ash's apartment.

"This…looks pretty nice…" Shen seemed amazed. Ash only chuckled at his newfound curiosity. Pulling out his small necklace holding the key to his apartment. Unlocking the door he proceeded inside his spacy and well decorated abode, holding open the door for his guest. Shen walked in and eyes wandered throughout the big, to say the least, living room. His eyes fell onto great complements of green and black, same as Ash's book bag. The boy must really enjoy this blend of color, but even he himself had to admit that this placed looked very nice and very expensive.

"Your folks must be pretty wealthy?" It was at that moment that he wished he could go back and slap himself. He never noticed that there were no one around, no photos, and not one sign of anyone but Ash living here. He saw Ash's face turn downtrodden and his voice spoke low.

"It's uh just me here. My parents…died a few years ago and they left me all I'd need to live off of." His face lightened up slightly and he smiled.

"It's ok, that was a long time ago for me." He smiled brightly, and Shen unconsciously blushed.

"Shen, your face is red. Are you okay? Do you need to sit down?" Shen's blush only darkened.

"Shut up."

Ash giggled and turned to walk to entrance to what appeared to be the kitchen. Going inside, he opened the side closet and placed his things inside.

"You can put your things in there," he gestured to the closet he had just left.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Shen only shook his head and entered the smaller sized kitchen behind Ash.

"So we'll be studying here?" Ash nodded and smiled at him.

"Unless you'd find it more comfortable in the living room? Otherwise, pick what subject you'd like to study today and grab your things."

Shen grabbed his math book and the both of them sat at the table, beginning their lesson.

They spent the most time of two hours going over material that Shen didn't get at all to the ones that he got just couldn't quite get it right. Unsurprising to Shen, Ash was an excellent tutor and he grasped the concept of the lessons far better than he could from any of his useless teachers. During their small 5 minute breaks, Ash and Shen talked about more common things that didn't involve school. It was really just small talk to pass the time though as both of them were reluctant to speak about themselves and before they knew it, they were done.

"That is all you need to know for now, you can return back your girlfriend now." Ash said nicely and rose from his seat to go to the closet and retrieve his nail art case from his backpack. Shen followed to grab his things so that he could go home and call his girlfriend. Truth be told he didn't really like anyone, but society seemed to dictate that the most popular male in school had to date the most popular female in school, he actually found the girl quite annoying, clingy, and selfish. Either way if he didn't give her proper attention she would annoy him only more.

Ash reached down for stuff and Shen did too. They were both bent over and when they looked up blue met brown. Ash faced grew hot and became red, a silent gasp escaping him as his heart beat faster. Shen only looked deeply into his eyes for a few more seconds before leaning in and pressing his lips to the smaller blonde's. Ash's breath caught in his throat and his eyes closed as he allowed Shen tongue to pass his lips and explore his mouth. Sooner than he would like, though he hated to admit it, the kiss ended and Shen looked at him with widened eyes before bolting for the entrance, waving slightly as he shut the door behind him. Ash's fingers traced his lips.

"D-Did I just….dream that?" If it was a dream, it was especially a cruel one.

That night Ash went to bed with a deep blush on his face thinking strictly of the events that had occurred earlier.

Shen, on the other hand, looked at himself, fresh from his shower, naked. He had a strange urge to rile back and slug the mirror as hard as he could in an attempt to punch himself in the face. He resisted best he could though. His face heated slightly as he watched himself in the mirror.

"What…the hell did I just do?"

 _A/N: I'm sorry this took a few days. Hopefully it wasn't too long of a wait and the chapter itself was able to make up for it. Good news is I'm almost through with my Bravely Default Walkthrough and then I can focus more on this story. So my fans read, relax, and review. I would love to hear your thoughts and if you want to talk or anything PM me. I'm cool with whatever. So enjoy this chapter and I'll catch you guys next time~!_


	3. Jealous Much?

Jerky Jock Love

 _Chapter 3_

"Tsk, it's not my fucking fault." Shen rustled the clothes that had been carelessly shoved in there after being washed yesterday. His mind lingered on that stupid fucking kiss from yesterday and, though he tried his hardest, he just couldn't get the feel of it from his lips. The other's lips were so soft and the way they seemed to perfectly mesh with his own. He felt his face heat up and stared at his hands that were sweating into his gym clothes inside his locker. _No._ He had to stop this. He had never had feelings for a guy before, Shen Woo was the straightest arrow, not a single curve in sight. This was nothing more than a heat of passion moment and hopefully, Ash would think the same. Wait…why did he even care what Ash thought? If the little bastard even mentioned it, he would smack him.

With a sigh, he began unbuttoning the buttons that fastened his blank white school uniform shirt. The shirt slid from his shoulders into his hands and he politely folded and the shirt and placed it in the locker, after removing his gym clothes and placing them on the bench behind him. Then his hand went to undo the belt tied loosely around his waist. From behind a locker on the other side of the room, Ash stared intently and the muscled blonde's captivating torso. He didn't really need a boner right now, but his eyes were stuck as if they'd been hot glued. Off came and pants and he returned his actions back to his own small locker to his front. When the hell had he turned into such a voyeur. His mind wandered back to the kiss and his face heated to a temperature rivaling that of the son's. With his own sigh, he removed his shirt and when he heard a universal moan from the other males around him, a small smirk rose to his lips.

He quickly changed into his gym uniform which, unfortunately clung to his ass and he hated it, but it wasn't a problem for most of the boys around them. If they're perverted smiles were enough to indicate as much. It actually was kind of embarrassing to have his ass assaulted by hungry eyes. Most of them didn't honestly care that he was a guy just because of his appearance. It could get kind of annoying, but they didn't realize that. Ash wasn't a deer in the middle of a pack of lions, and he could probably kick their asses into next week if they tried anything funny, but Ash didn't like the lingering eyes all the same. Ash firmly believed that there was someone out there that loved him and actually gave a fuck about his feelings and personality, regardless of his appearance.

As he pulled up the annoying short shorts, he heard a gruff voice from a side of the lockers he couldn't see.

"Nice ass!" He unknowingly blushed, but got angry all the same. Then a resounding slam was heard throughout the locker room along slight sound of cracking glass. Ash peeked his head around the corner and through the cracked glass on the door, He saw a head full of blonde hair and fists clenched as Shen Woo placed himself back onto into the gym. He, along with all the other boys stared at the door in wonder, but everyone else except him, had a slight fear to them. Then the initial chatter that filled the locker room returned.

"I don't think on want to be on the opposing side of that guy, that wouldn't be much fun."

"Yeah, definitely. I wonder what's up with Shen today, he's been frustrated all morning."

Ash had a hunch, but quickly pushed it to the back of his mind. There was just no way in hell, that Shen Woo could be _jealous_.

Shen, sitting in the bleachers to the right of the gym floor sat beside his girlfriend, Yuri, who was texting away on her phone with no regard to him. In contrast to Ash's own thoughts Shen was trying to gather his own. When that guy made that comment his blood boiled and he couldn't control his hand as the door slammed behind him. Could he seriously…have been _jealous_? He didn't own Ash. Hell he didn't even like him, quite the contrary, he hated him… _right_? The coach's whistle brought him from his mind's musings. At the very least, he could cool his head with a little dodgeball. That was, until Ash walked out the locker room with those damn shorts on. Boner, not now…

* * *

 _A/N: I'm completely prepared for all of you all to hold me at shotgun-point. Sorry can't even express my disappointment at my inability to actually sit down and do something productive, so instead, I'll just begin working on the next chapter. Enough of that, Review plz and enjoy. Until next time._


	4. Awkwardness

Jerky Jock Love

 _Chapter 4_

"Tsk."

Shen groaned as the lean blonde boy dodged, yet another, flying dodgeball. The blonde was like a cat when it came to reflexes. There wasn't virtually anyone who could dodge his throws, but that had all changed when Ash joined his gym class. It sparked an anger in him that made him want to hit the fellow blonde even more. The red dodgeballs that left his hand were sent at lightning speed at the boy who was surrounded by his other teammates. The poor boys didn't stand a chance against the force of the objects that connected with the various regions of their bodies. Much to Shen's chagrin, Ash still hadn't been hit.

A sigh escaped the Ash's lips as he dodged yet another fireball that launched his way. Shen's extreme rivalry to his dodging only seems to have elevated after what happened yesterday. He still dodged the projectiles with little effort, but some of them he seemed like, if he'd been hit, he'd be hurt. Shen had a passion that was worthy of praise. His mind grew strangely perverted as he pondered other _things_ Shen could direct that passion into. His face turned a dark red as his eyes locked with Shen's, and said boy's face heated at seeing the others. Ash carelessly slapped away one of the balls hurdling towards him, earning him an out. He was thankful for it, but Shen's teeth clenched and he grew angry.

"What the fuck was that?!" Shen yelled to no one in particular.

Ash sighed and returned back to the locker room. He abhorred sweat and after that showdown in the gym, he was full of it.

Shen was infuriated. The ball in his hand was squeezed until it burst and his face felt like it was on fire. He knew he had blushed hard when his eyes connected with Ash's own blushing face. What the hell was going on with him? Was he gay? He shook his head at the thought and the coach's whistle signaled him back to reality. The rest of the dodgeball matches were played halfheartedly with his mind occupied of other things. These things he'd rather not have on his mind.

When Shen entered the locker room, Ash was buttoning his shirt, and his smooth skin was revealed to prying eyes. Shen averted his eyes and made his way to the showers in the back, followed by the other boys. As he passed Ash, their eyes met again and both of their faces turned red once again. Ash faintly wondered if things between the two of them would stay that awkward, but he knew he wouldn't let it remain that way. They would talk this thing out because he didn't want any unrelieved issues in his life. If Shen did what he did because of something stupid or desperation, he'd be okay with it. If it actually meant something, well that was even better. The thought steeled in his mind, but he wouldn't let their relationship continue on like this. He just hoped that the bullying would stop.

The bell was a few minutes away from ringing, as Ash waited by the gym door. The other students, girls and boys alike, surrounded him as he texted his friend on his phone. He felt a snicker and then a firm hand squeeze around his butt. Things hadn't ever escalated to someone touching him, and he was pissed. Just as he was about to turn around and set the boy who groped him on fire, he saw the pervert fly past him and into the neighboring wall on the other side of the door. He heard a vicious snarl and turned around to look into the flaming eyes of none other than Shen. He blushed hard, but Shen looked absolutely pissed. When he looked into Ash's eyes though the anger subsided and his face turned red at his actions. He really was fucking _jealous_! Ash let out a shaky breath and opened his mouth timidly. He had never been this nervous and shy around anyone.

"T-Thanks…"

Shen just meekly nodded his head and scratched the back of his head.

"I-It's nothing, don't mention it."

Ash smiled slightly and twiddled his thumbs, an action that caught Shen's eyes and immediately registered it as 'cute.' He was like a love-struck schoolboy.

"S-So where do you want to tutor today?"

Ash raised his head, suddenly assaulted by the boy's words.

"W-Well, umm…"

"My house is free."

Ash nodded and agreed to meet there around 4. The bell rung and the boys separated with a smiling blush on each of their faces. This interaction with Shen was much nicer than the bullying that had until recently been relentless. It seemed like things were getting much better, but he would come to know that things were not always what they seemed.

* * *

 _A/N: I've been suuuper depressed lately, and life is taking a humongous toll on me, making me lose motivation for just about everything, but I sat down and wrote this out for those who were waiting(No oneX-X after all this time.). As always read and review, and remember I love you guys, even though you may think I don't. Your feedback gives me hope and life and keeps me away from that bottle of Bleach...Have a great day...night...whenever you read this._


	5. No One Pays Attention in Art Class

**Jerky Jock Love**

 _Chapter 5_

The late bell was seconds away from when ringing when Ash wrapped his arm around a flat torso.

"Simpleton, you have 10 seconds to remove your arms from around me before I melt them."

Ash only squeezed Saiki tighter at the hollow threat. Saiki smiled slightly and removed the others arms from around him.

"What's gotten in you, mon ami?" Saiki looked up into Ash's eyes and easily saw right through him. While applying more black paint to his nails, he spoke in a soft, but confident tone.

"And before you do, don't tell me your just happy, I can see what's up in your eyes, my dear love struck kitten."

Saiki was Ash's, less than sweet, best friend. Saiki just had a cold personality to begin with and Ash had been the first in Saiki's life to counteract that attitude with his own sarcastic one. At first it was just simple interest of where there relationship would eventually lead, but Saiki honestly never expected to care so much about the lithe blonde next to him. Saiki may not have acted like it, but he was glad to have such a vibrant companion. He smiled even more when said blonde match the color of his red and black flamed jacket. He smirked, knowing he hit the nail right on the head.

Ash hated and loved, to an extent, that his friend could never be lied to. It was a symbol of how close the two had become since first meeting. Saiki could try to hide something from him, but he'd catch on immediately to the smallest thing, and Saiki, in all his glorious omnipotence, could tell everything Ash felt just by his eyes. He faintly remembered his father telling him that he had the most expressive eyes he'd ever seen. His hand reached up to cover his reddening cheeks.

"Why, whatever do you mean Saiki?"

Saiki chuckled lightly and put down his nail supplies to look into sky blue orbs. His pupils were dilated and it was blatantly obvious that the blonde had feelings for someone, and when another blushing blonde walked into the room he had an easy enough revelation. Shaking his head, he couldn't believe how Ash could develop feelings for someone like that, but he always knew Ash had feelings for him for a long time. He was sure their sudden forced proximity to one another lately hadn't been for the betterment of the smaller one's poor heart, but there seemed to be something else hiding in the blonde's eyes. Something had occurred that made him even more infatuated with the beefy jock.

"Ah, I see, your longtime crush on a certain protein junkie has escalated."

Ash blushed harder and nodded.

"Something….happened, and it won't get off of my mind."

Saiki patted the seat next to his freckled friend and prepared to listen to the events that played out over their study session.

Ash told Saiki everything that had occurred, all the while taking quick glances at the other blonde across the room. The one time their eyes met, they both turned red. Ash was scared all his blood would end up in his cheeks, he had blushed so many times today.

Shen was no better as he looked over into the sea of the boy's eyes. He was NEVER this awkward, and especially not around a fucking guy. Why were things like this? He was NOT interested in guys, point blank, period. He averted his eyes back to his friends that were currently locked in conversation. His red haired friend, Iori, sat speaking with his other slender friend, Duo Lon, as they talked about various subjects. Iori had some experience with this, considering he was dating the eerily similar, but vastly different, Saiki. Maybe he could ask him for advice if-. No. What the hell was he thinking, he wasn't interested in Ash, and wouldn't let himself become that way.

Saiki was known for his protectiveness over Ash, and it didn't surprise Ash when Saiki damn near growled after hearing the events of yesterday evening.

"So, he kissed you, and then ran out like a little bitch…should I burn him now or later."

Ash shook his head and smiled.

"Thanks Saiki, but I can handle myself you know."

Saiki sighed and smile,

"So, what do you plan to do now?"

* * *

 _a/n: So after a little wait, the new chapter is up and on. Sorry about how it ended off though, I know it sucks and it's a really odd time to end it, but I kind of ran out of ideas. Again really sorry, but read and review and the plot bunnies shall mate in my head and give works new ideas. I'm trying to lead up to the little bundle of sunshine though. Love ya guys!_


End file.
